how do you feel about that?
by BSManthaLUV
Summary: Joan and Adam have been getting along nicely lately. But when God tells Joan to work at the counseling booth, will she discover Adam's hiding something? Something that could very well destory there relationship for good? [HIATUS.]
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Joan, or any of the many psychos, yet oddly attracting characters

**Authors Thoughts:** This is my ultimate favorite show. But I've got to say, I'm getting sick of seeing Adam and Joan Happy go lucky. So with this angst piece I plan on fixing it. By the way just so you know, I hate fluff, if you like it go watch Barney. Reviewing is what I live for, keep me alive. Sorry it's short.

"_It's better to love and lost than never loved at all."_

_No, _Joan tossed aside the hideous flowered blouse she was trying on. _Nah_, Black would make her look pale. _Hmm this isn't bad, _Joan thought as she pulled on a blue shirt with flared sleeves. This was the third time this week she had been late for school. And she had to say, it was getting to her parents.

Joan took off at a run down stairs grabbing her binder, but despite her speed tactics, she was stopped just as she was turning the what she liked to call "Emergency Exit Doorknob".

"Joan you're late again." Her mother said not looking up from the dishes she was drying.

"I know, and I'm going to be MUCH later if you don't let me go. As in now."

"Go, but don't except your father and I to drop this subject. You need to be on time."

"Bye mom, Bye dad." Joan called as she tossed herself out the front door. She groaned when she got into the fresh air, not in the mood to have another talk with her parents.

She ran to school, but again was stopped next to the counselors office.

"Joan, you need to listen to your parents." The counselor god told Joan in a matter-of-fact voice.

"You again." Joan stated blankly in reply.

"You have priorites."

"So do you. Aren't you supposed to go ask some sick kid 'how they feel about that?'" Joan said making air quotes, "Or better yet go ask a kid to 'let their feelings out.'"

"No Joan," God replied, "That's your job." Then he turned around heading back into the counselors office.

After walking a couple more feet Joan saw what God wanted, he wanted her too join peer counseling. So she did.

**Counseling Booth:**

"So what your telling me is all I have too do is tell people what too do?"

"No Joan it's deeper than that." Glenyiss said. Joan nodded pretending she knew what she was talking about. The waited for her first customer sitting solemnly behind the curtain so no one could see her face.

"Here's the thing me and my girlfriend haven't been getting a long. I mean we have but her best friend just died, and she just got diagnosed with Lyme disease. It's just too weird sometimes. I want to break up with her, but she might not take it well." It was Adam's voice, no doubt. And it stung Joan's heart. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she held them back.

"Um," Joan said thinking of something to say, disguising her voice, "How do you feel about that?"


	2. Why?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Joan of Arcadia and am lacking witty remarks about it.

**A/N: **I have seriously been lacking inspiration for this story. God, it's been forever since I updated. Hope I didn't loose readers! Anyway I'm sorry for the time I took, but I looked back at the good reviews and got mad at me for not continuing. So here I am.

"Adam, what did you think about me when I got Lyme Disease?" Joan asked, they were sitting on the bench right outside of school looking over one of his latest pictures. A guy who had been sleeping under a tree. A portrait, but when Joan looked closer at him he had a heart shape on his chest. And a torn shirt. His heart was torn in half. Adam's heart was that is.

"Uhh… I was surprised, confused." He replied, but Joan could see the lie dancing over his face.

"Really Adam. Really."

"Why did you bring this up now, what happened?" He asked her in his whispery voice, but today that whispery voice carried a hum of suspicion.

"Adam…" Joan started not sure if she wanted to finish the sentence, "I am—was a student counselor. I heard you." She scrunched up her eyebrows in a confused sort of look.

"That was you? Why didn't you say something? Anything!" His voice rose a notch and he stood up.

"Why didn't you?" Joan asked. Eyes and voice pleading to know the answer.

"Jane, I don't want to hurt you. I just think we should see other people. We're young. That's what we should do."

"I listened to you in there Adam. I'm not deaf. You think I'm still crazy." Joan clenched her teeth and ran away tears streaming.

"Jane!" Adam called. But Joan was already gone.

Joan sat at the table, wordlessly telling everyone to keep their mouths shut. They listened with a silent obedience. That was something her family never did.

Silence for the rest of dinner. Joan hadn't seen God today, wasn't sure she wanted to.

"You and Rove are through?" Grace asked as they walked to school.

"Yeah." Joan said in a childish whiny tone as reply.

"Who broke up with whom?"

"Mutual agreement."

"Rove had a different story."

"Why are you taking sides?"

"Hey, don't drag me into this dude." Grace stepped away.

New boyfriend; the words had been ringing through Joan's ears the entire day and they were really starting to get to her.

A new boyfriend.

Jealousy.

Here comes Adam.

Joan snapped out of her trance.

He stepped in front of her, "just tell me why."

"Why?"

"I don't understand. You're just really hard to talk to. You're secretive. You're hiding something."

All she had to do was to tell Adam, they'd be together again. "God."

So she thought. "What?"

"I'm hiding God." She repeated shrugging.

"Why are you being like that?"

"Like what?"

"Making excuses."

He walked away. He didn't believe her.

Joan didn't believer herself.

Why?

A/N 2: Sorry if your dissapointed. I'll continue. I am a genie and am seeing WICKED good twists coming.


	3. Silent Screams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the recently deceased Joan of Arcadia. All I own is my plot.

**A/N: **I miss the show, and I'm just going to make this chapter within the next fifteen minutes and post it to hopefully spark my creativity, I don't even know if anyone's still reading. But I don't care.

**How Do You Feel About That?**

She could make him jealous, she could change his whole perspective on their relationship with one action. One action, one thing, to change everything.

She just had to find the who, who to make him jealous with.

--

"Hey Friedman," Joan said walking over and taking a seat next to him in the crowded lunchroom. What better way to make Adam jealous then to get Friedman, and make Adam think she'd rather have him. Joan knew how wrong someone was when Joan would pick Friedman over him.

"Joan." Even Friedman was barely acknowledging her existence; she was just present in a room. She didn't raise any rumble and didn't draw any attention, without Adam all she'd been doing was taking up valuable space and oxygen—

But she wouldn't let herself think about Adam, he wasn't good enough for her. Friedman was, Friedman was perfect for her. Joan told herself that the more she believed in her relationship with Friedman, the better it would work.

"So whats up?" But no one replied to her answer, not one of the people at the table. Not even Grace. Not even _Luke_, why were they all so angry with her?

Fifteen minutes dragged on of deafening silence, and Joan prayed for the solace of the ringing of the bell. She needed to blast through her eardrums and awaken her, but it wasn't coming fast enough.

Joan jumped up from the table, she turned on her heel trying to make a scene walking away, trying to catch attention, but she didn't, not as far as she could see anyway. Adam was watching her leave, he'd always watch her, but she'd never know, because she never checked.

She rushed into the bathroom, where she took a seat on one of the sinks, completely aware of the water seeping through her skirt, making her feel damp and useless.

No sooner had she pulled out her gum then she heard a toilet flush. She glanced up briefly to see who would exit the stall, only to find that it was the janitor.

_The_ janitor. The one that was screwing up her life. "Come to put anymore poison in my social life?" Joan asked her voice filled with venom.

"I'm only here to help Joan, but your not keeping your eyes open. Watch for signs of Adam's sudden reason for change. You'll find them. Just keep your eyes open.

"That was straight forward." Joan said astonished.

"It's imperitive that you watch for the signs. It could result in something tragic if left unnoticed, but don't watch with your eyes, or any other of your five senses for that matter.

"Why can't you just tell me what I have to do?"

"It'll ruin everything." God replied, and then Joan watched Him slip out the door, Joan with the company of the silence left behind.

**A/N2:** I know it's short, I'm just trying to spark me creativity, and see if I have any readers.


End file.
